Direct store delivery (“DSD”) personnel are often tasked with stacking merchandise on shelves in stores. As a part of their tasks, DSD personnel may be asked to stack and front face products on store shelves so that the shelves maintain a fully-stocked appearance. For some products, DSD personnel can spend a considerable amount of time stacking and front facing the products.
For example, DSD personnel can spend seven hours per day, twice a week, or five hours a day three times a week front facing salty snacks such as potato chips, tortilla chips, pretzels, and the like. Stacking and front facing salty snacks can be particularly challenging because store displays often only provide only a small of space between shelves, thereby making it difficult for the DSD personnel to reach and arrange the bags to stand upright in a satisfactory arrangement. Moreover, salty snacks often come in bags and other packaging that can be prone to tipping over and thus be challenging to stack and front face.